


巧克力只是附屬品

by summertalk



Series: パパ活paro [2]
Category: ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: M/M, 厦叮有, 巧克力什麼的都不是重點啦, 情人節嘛就是要上床
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29427747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summertalk/pseuds/summertalk
Summary: 別摸那裡，金建學抵著孫東柱的額頭，拉著他的手到皮帶上輕聲說，摸這邊。變態大叔。孫東柱低笑著，解開金屬扣的手卻因為興奮微微顫抖，從房間傳來的呻吟或高或低，模模糊糊融進黑夜。選擇在這種程況下在客廳做愛的都是變態。
Relationships: Ju Harin/Son Dongmyeong, Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion
Series: パパ活paro [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161740
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	巧克力只是附屬品

#

01

金建學靠在校門口，他畢業沒幾年，學校內卻早已物是人非，連看更也換了名他不認識的年輕大叔，正在一腳撐在小桌子上打瞌睡。

好慢。他看了看錶，此時學校鐘聲才響起來，隨著叮鈴噔咚的學生們魚貫而出，一時間把門口擠得水泄不通，好幾雙好奇的眼睛滴滴溜溜在他身上打量，礙於他的冷臉也只敢遠遠看著，再興奮不已地交頭接耳。

不過凡事都有例外。

孫東柱舔著鄰桌送的草莓味棒棒糖走出來時，正巧看到金建學被一群看上去就很不好惹的女生們圍著，為首的女孩還染著一頭張揚的大波浪卷金髮⋯⋯好吧，他摸摸自己有點乾燥的金色髮尾，他也沒資格說別人。

總之，他靠近時聽到的話令他不禁懷疑人生愣在原地。

「⋯⋯還是我胸部不夠大了？我保證脫了更顯身材，我腰還好細喔！」

天啊。現在的女生怎麼都這麼不知矜持了。

後頭的女生們七嘴八舌附和著，高八分度的聲線聽得人頭疼，靠在校門口吱吱渣渣的一大群引來路人側目。女孩見金建學依舊對她不理不睬，索性伸手去取他拉低的鴨舌帽。鑲在指尖上的水鑽晃過孫東柱的視野，閃閃發亮反射著午後太陽的光，刺眼得令人恍神。

02

上個星期孫東明才在家裏抱怨朱厦璘又把他的指甲弄壞了，攤開手掌對著天花板的吊燈，修長的手指卡著好幾個銀色戒指，當然還有淡黃色和碎花點綴的假甲片，唯獨食指上的不翼而飛。

明明我最喜歡那一塊了。孫東明嘟噥，微黃的光線從指縫漏到臉上，孫東柱看過去時就像那些他看不懂的創作，陰影一塊一塊隨著孫東明的動作融合在光之間。

所以那就是你和他分手的理由了？躺在沙發上的他懶洋洋回道。

躺在沙發下的地毯上的孫東明驟然放下手，理直氣壯說只是他忍夠了朱厦璘罷了。一臉嫌棄仿佛在說對方做完提褲子就走的渣男一樣。

真的有夠不了解風情的死直男，他誇張感嘆，果然維持一段長期關係實在太難了。言詞之間都是滿滿的毫不在乎。

但還沒有放下吧。孫東柱毫不留情一針見血指出，立刻被孫東明一記眼刀招呼，濃重的眼線似乎增加了攻擊力。

不管啦，我要洗澡！摘下的戒指隨意在茶几上轉了個圈停下了，孫東明抓起浴巾就往洗手間裡走，新染回黑髮的自作瀟灑的背影莫名看出了熟悉的情緒。

嘛，雖然自己來說有點那個，但果然還是雙胞胎。

孫東柱默默把戒指放好在雜誌上，順便把地毯重新放好，點開深夜節目時選擇假裝沒注意到嘩啦嘩啦的水聲間壓抑的抽泣聲。不辛苦不難受，說沒事的都是自我催眠，哭得撕心裂肺的程度大概也是愛的如此轟轟烈烈。

03

「哥！」孫東柱跑了上前，親密地挽住了金建學的手臂，身上帶著一如既往好聞的橘子香。

女生們被這位不速之客引起了不滿，特別是被他的出現而被迫收手退到一旁的女生，惡狠狠瞪著眼前擋住她財路的男生。

然而孫東柱完全不把女生們放在眼裡，揚起的嘴角裡都是勝在必得的笑意。

「怎麼來接我放學了？」

見到他的金建學宛如見到救命稻草，順手接過他輕飄飄沒幾本課本的書包，死腦筋的眼裡滿是疑惑，昨天還是孫東柱死死纏著要他來接放學的。

「不是你叫、啊！」

孫東柱默不做聲狠狠掐了金建學的腰。

「⋯⋯因為是情人節。」

滿分答案。

金髮女孩過長的假眼睫毛不知所措撲閃著，厚重得令人擔心會不會睜不開眼來。

孫東柱衝女孩們莞爾一笑，淺淺的酒窩看得人心醉，他說，「不好意思，現在可以把我的男朋友還給我嘛？」

剛剛還吵得像鬧市一樣的女孩們都像被按了靜音鍵般，忽然鴉雀無聲。

別嚇到人家了。無奈的金建學彈了彈孫東柱的額頭，手順勢很自然地搭在腰上，他朝面面相覷的女生們點點頭，一手拎著孫東柱的包，一手摟著他的腰離開。

沒有高多少卻因為體格差而硬生生看出了般配感，特別是孫東柱留長了的金髮，遠眼看就是一對佳人，親暱又曖昧得過分。

04

在外頭吃過飯的兩人逛了沒一會兒孫東柱就喊著腿疼要回家，跟著他的金建學抵達他家門口時忍不住問道。

「你家裡沒人嗎？」

沒關係啦，孫東柱拉著金建學的手臂，鑰匙塞進鑰匙孔轉了個圈，孫東明他失戀了，情人節的夜晚大概在外面釣帥哥。

結果一開門就見到沙發上熟悉的吻得火熱的兩條人影，孫東明坐在朱厦璘的懷裡，攥住對方的短髮伸舌頭親得嘖嘖作響，就差沒開始脫衣服了。

說好的分手了呢？

他早該知道孫東明和他就是同一路人，不，是同一胎人。

見到本來安放在雜誌堆的戒指重新出現在孫東明的食指上，不用孫東明開口他就瞬間明白過來了，只是這也不能是他原諒孫東明打亂他情人節計畫的理由。

被打斷的孫東明和孫東柱乾瞪眼，眼睛裡漾著迷濛水氣，脖子上印著新的曖昧吻痕看得孫東柱直皺眉，天知道要是他晚回來了客廳會變成什麼景況，這兩人居然連落地窗的窗簾也沒拉下來，就算有多麼喜歡玩露出也不能在燈火通明的客廳玩啊？

被徹底打敗了。孫東柱深吸一口氣，扯起笑容面具，皮笑肉不笑。

「做愛請！回房間做！」

小鹿眼睛裡發射著噼哩啪啦的火光。真可愛。金建學不合時宜地想。

那邊廂的粗眉毛撓了撓頭髮打著哈哈，臉上盡是不好意思的紅暈。他輕鬆攔腰抱起孫東明，也不管他懷裡小巧的人兒揮舞手腳，要和打擾他興致的孫東柱先吵上一架。

房門啪地關上，佑大的客廳又恢復寧靜。

呼。

「哥我們看什麼電影好呢？」

孫東柱衝金建學嫣然一笑，燦爛得剛才的鬧劇是假的一樣。

不一會兒電視上放著Frozen 2，窗簾被孫東柱拉下來了，房間裡的光源只剩下忽明忽暗的藍光。他靠在金建學的肩上，茶几上的是吃了一半的他做給金建學的巧克力餅乾和金建學買給他的高級巧克力，包裝用的金色的緞帶散落在地上。

孫東柱心不在焉盯著畫面上的冰雪女王穿梭走廊高歌，耳朵卻一直捕捉到上鎖房間傳出的臉紅耳赤的聲音。

仿佛是要叫給誰聽似的。

一聲一聲聽得孫東柱越來越不爽，連電視裡的動畫也索然無味起來。於是他把手上的咚咚尼一放，徑直爬上了金建學的大腿，捧起金建學的臉就低頭吻了下去。嘴唇上還有巧克力的甜膩，像他這個人一樣甜甜的，眯起眼睛嘴角一勾就能把人迷得神魂顛倒。

被迷到神魂顛倒的候選人一號金建學毫不意外於孫東柱的舉動。回吻的他把手探到孫東柱的腦後，拆下鯊魚夾時的頭髮嘩啦披散下來，輕撫過的耳尖輕易紅了起來。

孫東柱過於漂亮了，和他上床的金建學總是有在犯罪的錯覺，而罪名是褻瀆天使。只是金建學清楚，這位也不是什麼神聖不可侵犯的天使，而是把黑色的翅膀用白色顏料覆蓋的攝魂惡魔。

大手伸入衣擺，腰側那片肌膚被情色撫摸起來孫東柱就會軟下腰，不安份地抵在他大腿上小小晃腰，捧著臉頰的手也滑到胸前逐顆逐顆拆開白襯衫的鈕扣，使壞地揉捏他的乳尖，不期然被掐了一下腰。

別摸那裡，金建學抵著孫東柱的額頭，拉著他的手到皮帶上輕聲說，摸這邊。

變態大叔。孫東柱低笑著，解開金屬扣的手卻因為興奮微微顫抖，從房間傳來的呻吟或高或低，模模糊糊融進黑夜。

選擇在這種程況下在客廳做愛的都是變態。

好端端的情人節夜晚結局還是被一堆亂七八糟的「好舒服好爽要死了」佔領，不過到後面孫東柱也被來勁了的金建學玩得說不出話來，一方面嫌他太吵而吻住了他，另一方面浮誇的葷話也被更真實的染著哭腔的呻吟取代。

淚珠滾下臉頰的時候金建學溫柔地幫他把黏在臉上的髮絲別到耳後，及肩的頭髮撓著敏感的後頸，癢得他受不了，金建學的手輕輕壓著他氣道時他不自禁顫抖了下，該死的誰要留的長髮。

快要得到卻苦無釋放，呼吸被脖子上的那雙手掌控，微光打在瞳孔上一片模糊，眼神渙散不堪。偏偏雙手被肌肉小雞拿緞帶纏在背後綁得死死，沒想到最後還是派上了用場，纖細的手腕也被勒得發紅，想抓住什麼的手指終究還是徒勞無功。前面在流水，只有小穴被性器撐開頂弄時的感覺是確切的，一下一下把他推上浪潮，迫切尋找救他上岸的漁人。

金建學咬著耳朵對他說這是你想要的吧，蒙上情慾的嗓音把人的腦袋攪成漿糊。要壞掉了，孫東柱掉著眼淚呢喃，爽得要變成笨蛋了。說出口的話都莫名奇妙，意識飄啊飄啊，又強行被磨擦過敏感點時拉回來，腰和背和大腿都繃緊了，孫東柱噤了聲，輕按住他脖子的金建學也感覺到手下的脈搏越飛越快，前端的白濁爭先恐後湧出來。

不夠⋯⋯孫東柱難受地睜開那雙漾著氤氲水氣的眼睛，纖長的睫毛被淚珠弄濕打結，艱難地搖了搖腰，那根性器被他吞得更深了。都好難受。

真是欲求不滿啊。

金建學鬆開了孫東柱手上的緞帶，雙手重獲自由的男生難受地摸著自己的前端，啊啊都變成笨蛋了。金建學吻著孫東柱的脖子，白皙的皮膚上淺淺地多了淡紅色的印記，不減力度的頂弄似乎要連靈魂也撞進去般，又狠又爽得頭皮發麻。

孫東柱感到握著他的腰的手更加收緊，重新靠在沙發上的金建學要把他看穿了，看他浪蕩放肆掉眼淚，大腿撞得發抖卻不依不撓承受歡迎每一次的貫穿，咬舔得亮晶晶的乳尖又紅又腫挺立著。他顫顫伸手去攔他的視線，卻被抓住手把上面的黏膩舔乾淨，指縫間的舌頭癢得似在挑逗他的神經，都是這個人的錯，全身上下都變成敏感帶了。

手上、腰上的動作卻停不下來，顫抖得厲害的孫東柱無助地被溺死，以為會大發慈悲的漁人終究還是把他推回浪潮，舔著唇看他哭著哀哀要他別看他撫慰自己的模樣，平常裝出來的清純啦都蕩然無存。

燙熱的小穴緊咬著金建學的性器，射出來的東西弄得衣服一塌糊塗。

孫東柱大口喘氣，胸口起伏不停，滿手滑黏黏的體液，整個人進入了茫然恍惚的狀態，使用過度的穴裡食髓知味一樣小小抽搐著，夾得人要瘋。

啊該死的。

金建學抱住孫東柱的腰放倒沙發上，抬起一條腿徑直撞了進去，大開大合時的水聲啪啪作響，大概是失神了的孫東柱半張著嘴，嘴邊漏出的話語只剩下嚶嚀。俯身上前焦躁撥開對方黏在額前的瀏海，吻上——或是說撞上那片早已紅腫了的唇，舌尖不怎溫柔頂開了牙關，要把人吻缺氧般的狠勁簡直是順從本能的狼狗。

親吻落到頸脖，又吸又舔的被咬到鎖骨時孫東柱回過神來吃痛地輕叫了聲，他軟綿綿去推那顆腦袋，卻聽到含糊不清的一句，鎖骨線條好漂亮。

嘛，除去第二天收到的擾民投訴以外，的確是挺充實的情人節了。

後記：

「昨天叫得挺浪嘛。」孫東明懶洋洋靠在牆邊，作為主唱的嗓音啞得可以。

手上捧著金建學給沖的蜂蜜檸檬水，坐在沙發看風景的孫東柱頭也不回，「沒你那麼浪。」

拿著平底鍋的朱厦璘從廚房不要命地插了一嘴，「別爭了你們都差不多。」

在皺鼻子忍笑的小雞目擊下，可憐的蠟筆小新接受了一輪孫家雙胞胎的名品眼刀洗禮。

**Author's Note:**

> *•.¸♡𝙷𝚊𝚙𝚙𝚢 𝚅𝚊𝚕𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚎'𝚜 𝙳𝚊𝚢♡¸.•*


End file.
